Heading toward love
by LittleMonkeyPo
Summary: SPOILERS 4x07  "C'était la partie la plus difficile du travail de Kate Beckett, l'attente, elle aimait être dans l'action, mais là, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix, elle devait attendre." Situé quelques jours après le 4x07. Caskett


Heading toward love.

Castle et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Attention spoilers pour la saison 4.

* * *

><p>La voiture s'arrêta le long du trottoir. Il commençait à se faire tard, les gens rentraient chez eux pour préparer le dîner. Mais pas eux. Eux, avaient une affaire à boucler. Elle éteignit le moteur, prête à attendre le retour du principal suspect de leur affaire. Ils n'avaient plus qu'à attendre. C'était la partie la plus difficile du travail de Kate Beckett, l'attente, elle aimait être dans l'action, mais là, elle n'avait pas d'autre choix, elle devait attendre.<p>

Quelques jours plus tôt, elle avait failli perdre son partenaire, quelques jours plus tôt, elle avait réalisé que l'attente s'apparentait à de la torture. Ils n'avaient pas reparlé de l'instant où la bombe avait explosé, c'était un moment comme tant d'autres dont aucun des deux n'osait reparler. Elle l'avait cru mort, que plus jamais elle n'entendrait le son de sa voix, ses remarques incessantes, que plus jamais elle ne recroiserait son regard. Mais il était là, assit à coté d'elle, en pleine forme. Un sourire joueur sur les lèvres.

Il n'avait pas dit un mot. Voyant qu'elle était dans ses pensées, il avait sortit son portable et s'était mit à jouer à Angry Birds. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle se tourna vers lui. Elle aimait le regarder, surtout quand il jouait, il avait une moue enfantine, les yeux pétillants, et un sourire espiègle. Elle voulait lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, lui dire à quel point elle avait eu peur, à quel point elle avait besoin de lui. Mais elle n'en avait pas le courage. Elle se retourna vers la maison du suspect, avant de se remettre à fixer Castle, quelques minutes plus tard.

« Vous comptez me regarder ainsi pendant longtemps ? » lança t-il, sans quitter des yeux l'écran de son portable

« Je..hum..Castle, je... »

Il coupa son jeu et la regarda, les yeux émeraudes de la détective se plongèrent dans les yeux bleus de l'écrivain. Il eu l'impression que son sang se figea une seconde, et que son cœur s'arrêta de battre. Il voyait une Kate Beckett troublée, perdue, qui ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Et puis d'un coup, son cœur battait la chamade, comme si il comprenait ce qui allait se passer. Il avait une impression de déjà-vu, et cela faisait battre son cœur encore plus vite.

« Je suis désolée Castle... » commença t-elle « Je veux que vous sachiez que je suis vraiment désolée... »

« Pou..Pourquoi ? »

« J'ai...Quand j'ai entendu l'explosion, j'ai cru que je vous avais perdu. Pour toujours. J'ai cru que je ne vous reverrais jamais... »

« Kate... »

« J'ai eu si peur. Parce que j'ai besoin de vous. J'ai besoin de vous pour résoudre toutes ces affaires, j'ai besoin de vous pour résoudre le meurtre de ma mère. J'ai besoin de vous pour vivre. J'ai cru que vous étiez mort, et j'ai vu tout ce que j'avais s'écrouler en même temps que je voyais ce nuage de fumée sortir de la banque. »

« Je comprends. » sourit-il « J'ai cru que j'allais vous perdre. Au cimetière. »

Ses mains tremblaient, elle les posa sur ses cuisses, et prit une longue inspiration. Elle avait commencé une conversation qu'elle ne voulait pas finir, sachant que les conséquences pouvaient être désastreuses. Elle n'était pas le genre de femme à abandonner ses rêves sur un coup de tête, à renoncer sans réfléchir, et rien que la pensée de ne plus avoir Richard Castle à ses cotés lui donnait envie de vomir. Pourtant, elle voulait revenir en arrière, et ne pas avoir commencé cette conversation. Parce que ce n'était ni l'endroit, ni le moment pour de telles révélations. Elle croisa son regard, et vit un mélange de peur, de tendresse et d'incompréhension. Elle espérait au fond d'elle que le suspect arrive, remettant ainsi la discussion à plus tard. Mais rien ne se passa, et les seuls sons dans la voiture étaient ceux de leurs respirations. Celle de Beckett, saccadée, et celle de Castle plus calme. Pourtant, leurs deux cœurs battaient à l'unisson, à une vitesse non autorisée. La rue était toujours déserte, et elle sentit la main de son partenaire se poser sur la sienne. Il dit son prénom plusieurs fois, comme un ultime appel à la révélation. Le contact de la peau de Castle contre la sienne avait été comme un déclic, un frisson, une décharge électrique le long de son échine.

« Je suis désolée... » murmura t-elle « Je t'ai mentit...Je suis désolée...Je..Je me souviens...De tout...Depuis le début... »

Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Il avait imaginé des milliers de discussion, toutes différentes, mais aucune ne ressemblait à celle qu'ils étaient en train d'avoir. Non, il ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ça. Il voulait sortir de la voiture, prendre une grande respiration, mais il était tétanisé.

« Tu quoi ? » aboya t-il, en retirant d'un geste sec sa main de celle de sa partenaire

« Je...J'avais peur... » articula t-elle difficilement

« Tu m'as...mentit ? »

C'était plus un fait qu'une question. Elle le regarda, et vit une larme naitre au coin de l'œil de son partenaire. Il était en colère, et ne comprenait pas, mais il l'aimait, elle le savait, elle pouvait lire sur son visage comme personne.

« J'ai cru que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Je n'étais pas prête. J'ai besoin de toi. J'ai besoin de toi Rick. Je ne voulais pas m'en rendre compte, tout...Je...Je veux pas te perdre, et il faut que je fasse tomber ce mur avant qu'il soit trop tard, parce que je peux pas t'imaginer avec une autre, ça me rends folle...Je...Je t'aime... »

Il se mordit l'intérieur de la joue du plus fort qu'il pouvait pour ne pas sourire. Il était en colère, elle lui avait mentit, il lui en voulait, mais il l'aimait. Il n'avait qu'une envie, l'embrasser, la serrer dans ses bras, lui dire qu'il l'aimait, que tout irait bien. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça, il était partagé entre la colère et l'amour. Et même si le second sentiment était le plus simple à cet instant précis, le premier le tiraillait.

« Vous m'avez mentit Beckett... » souffla t-il

Elle eu l'impression de recevoir une gifle. Sans qu'elle s'en rende compte, les larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Il la regarda, serrant la mâchoire avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur la voiture qui venait de s'arrêter dans la rue.

« Je vous ai dit ce que je ressentais, et vous avez joué. Vous m'avez mentit. Vous auriez pu me dire ça avant. Avant que je sois dans cette putain de banque... »

Il ne savait pas ce qui lui faisait le plus mal. Qu'elle lui ait mentit, ou bien qu'il ne se soit pas rendu compte de ce mensonge. Il avait vu qu'elle le regardait autrement, il avait vu la jalousie lors de l'enquête avec Serena. Il ne voulait juste pas admettre qu'elle n'avait pas été honnête. Il fronça les sourcils, prêt à faire dire autre chose, quand il reconnu le suspect.

« Il est là... » lança t-il avant de sortir de la voiture

« Attends ! Je... »

Mais il était déjà dehors, de l'autre côté du trottoir, à une dizaine de mètres du suspect. Elle essuya ses larmes, et sortit à son tour.

« Damien Rolands ? » hurla Castle « Police ! »

Elle était quelques mètres derrière lui, et avait sa main sur son arme. L'homme essaya de s'échapper, mais Castle l'en empêcha, le plaquant violemment contre un mur, lui tordant le bras dans le dos.

« Putain connard ! Tu m'as pété le bras ! » brailla le suspect pendant que Castle se reculait pour laisser Beckett le menotter

« Fermez-là Rolands. Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour le meurtre de Melanie Stuart. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence... »

« Ouais c'est bon, je connais la chanson ! » coupa Rolands

* * *

><p>Ils arrivèrent au poste une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il n'avait pas dit un mot durant le trajet, il tournait la situation dans tous les sens, et ne savait pas quoi faire. Il avait besoin de réfléchir, d'accepter qu'elle lui ai mentit, qu'elle ait fait comme si elle n'avait rien entendu. Il profita du moment où Beckett emmena le suspect en salle d'interrogatoire pour s'éclipser. Il lança à Esposito qu'il avait un rendez-vous, avant de partir rapidement sans se retourner.<p>

« Où est Castle ? » lança Beckett en sortant de la salle d'interrogatoire

« Il a dit qu'il avait un rendez-vous... »

« Miss USA 2002 ? » lança Ryan en riant

« Si c'est le cas, il a de la chance... »

Elle regarda ses coéquipiers débattre du rendez-vous de Castle pendant quelques secondes avant d'aller interroger le suspect. Il était partit, comme un voleur. Elle n'arrivait pas à réfléchir correctement, la seule chose qu'elle avait en tête étant son partenaire. Elle sortit de la pièce, et alla prendre un café, sous le regard interrogateur de Ryan et Esposito. Elle avait besoin de se calmer.

« Papa et maman se sont disputés ? » lança Ryan

« Hum, ça expliquerais pourquoi Castle est partit aussi vite... »

« Tu crois que ça va aller ? Elle a pas l'air d'aller bien... »

« T'as pas vu Castle, on aurait dit un fantôme... »

* * *

><p>Il avait prit un taxi, et était rentré chez lui. Il se maudissait pour avoir eu une telle réaction, il aurait du lui dire que ce n'était pas grave, qu'il lui pardonnait, mais il n'avait pas pu. Il était blessé. Il lui faisait confiance, et elle ne lui avait pas dit la vérité. Il prit plusieurs bières dans le frigo, deux paquets de chips, et alla s'asseoir dans le canapé. Il alluma la télévision, retira ses chaussures, et posa ses pieds sur la table basse. Deux heures plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit, mais il ne bougea pas.<p>

« Richard ? Oh...mon dieu...Richard ? »

Martha laissa tomber ses affaires pour aller s'asseoir à coté de son fils. Elle ne l'avait pas vu ainsi depuis des années, à se morfondre dans ses pensées. Elle posa la main sur le genou de son fils unique, attendant une quelconque réponse, mais il ne dit rien. Il fixait la télévision, sans dire un mot. L'émission n'était même pas intéressante, mais il s'en moquait, il avait besoin de se vider la tête.

« Il est arrivé quelque chose à Kate ? » souffla Martha « Richard, je t'en prie parle moi, la dernière fois que tu as posé tes pieds sur la table basse, en buvant une bière, c'était- »

« Elle va bien. Enfin...Je... »

Il attrapa la télécommande, et éteignit la télévision, avant de se tourner vers sa mère. Il avala une gorgée de bière avant de tout raconter à sa mère. Il lui raconta du mieux qu'il pouvait, en retenant les larmes qui naissaient. Il s'insulta, se maudissant d'avoir été égoïste. D'avoir fuit le poste quelques heures plus tôt.

« Richard... » murmura Martha avant d'embrasser la tempe de son fils

« Je..Je lui en veux tellement... » balbutia t-il « Parce qu'on se ment depuis trop longtemps, et que ça aurait pu s'arrêter. Je suis tombée amoureux d'elle à la seconde où elle m'a sourit, j'étais fou d'elle dès la fin de notre première affaire. J'ai mis du temps à le réaliser, mais elle, elle m'a mentit, elle m'a dit qu'elle ne se souvenait pas et..et... »

« Richard... » coupa Martha « Elle t'as demandé d'attendre, et tu as accepté, tu sembles avoir oublié ça... »

« Je crois aussi... » répondit-il « Mais...Je comprends pas, je...Je lui en veux... »

Martha soupira et se leva, elle regarda son fils, et lui dit de prendre une décision, avant faire du mal à Kate. Elle savait combien la jeune femme comptait pour son fils, et combien son fils comptait pour elle. Elle avait assister à cette histoire depuis le début, et elle savait que Kate était faite pour Rick.

« Richard ? » lança t-elle alors qu'elle était dans la cuisine

« Oui mère ? »

« Tout le monde ment. C'est une nécessité. On se ment à nous même parce que ça fait moins mal de se dire que quelque chose n'a jamais eu lieu. La vérité fait mal Richard. Tu devrais le savoir maintenant. Ne lui en veut pas de t'avoir mentit, elle voulait te protéger. Elle n'était pas prête. Maintenant, elle l'est, il lui fallait un déclic pour comprendre que peut être qu'elle ne trouverait jamais qui a commandité l'assassinat de sa mère, et que tu n'attendrais pas toute ta vie. Elle avait besoin de ça, une fois, j'ai entendu quelqu'un dire que l'amour est le seul jeu, où quand on refuse de jouer, on risque de tout perdre. »

Il regarda sa montre, il était 20 heures, il jeta les bouteilles de bières et les paquets de chips. Il enlaça sa mère, la remerciant pour ses bons conseils, et alla prendre une douche. Il y resta de longues minutes, l'eau chaude, presque brulante qui l'aidait à réfléchir. Il sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette autour de la taille, et s'assit sur son lit. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire, attendre qu'elle l'appelle, ou l'appeler ? Aller la voir ? Il se laissa tomber en arrière, et ferma les yeux. Son portable vibra quelques minutes plus tard, il ouvrit les yeux, se leva, et se mit à la recherche du dit téléphone. C'était un message de Ryan. « _Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé Castle, mais réglez ça rapidement. » _

Il reposa son téléphone, enfila un jean, un t-shirt et un sweat. Quand il rejoignit le salon, Alexis et Martha se mettaient à table. Il embrassa sa fille, puis sa mère, et annonça qu'il allait faire un tour, et qu'il ne fallait pas l'attendre. Alexis regarda la scène sous un regard interrogateur, sa grand-mère lui murmura qu'elle allait lui expliquer. Rick ferma la porte, et prit la direction du Old Haunt. Il y arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard, il s'assit à sa table habituelle, et commanda un whisky. Puis il sortit son portable, et composa une demi-douzaine de messages, avant d'enfin envoyer _« Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Rejoins-moi à l'Old Haunt, s'il te plait. »_

* * *

><p>Il avait retiré son sweat, et en était à son troisième verre quand elle arriva, une heure plus tard. Il avait beau ne pas avoir quitté son verre des yeux, il avait su qu'elle était là bien avant qu'elle ne le voit. Il releva doucement la tête, et lui offrit son plus beau sourire alors qu'elle s'asseyait face à lui. Elle avait les yeux rougit, et était décoiffée. Il la trouvait merveilleusement belle. Ils ne dirent pas un mot pendant de longues minutes, le silence était suffisant. Le serveur arriva, leur demandant si il voulait quelque chose.<p>

« Qu'est ce que tu nous proposes Jamie ? » lança Rick

« Pour vous monsieur Castle, quelque chose qui n'est pas alcoolisé, mais vu que c'est vous qui signe mon chèque à la fin du mois, je vous laisserais choisir ce que voulez. »

« Okay, une bière sans alcool... »

« Excellente décision monsieur, et pour vous ? »

« Hum, la même chose... »

Quand le serveur revint quelques minutes plus tard pour apporter les bières, aucun des deux n'avait parlé. Ils se fixaient dans un silence qui était presque devenu une habitude pour eux. Elle tenait sa bière dans une main, et son autre main était posée sur la table, à quelques centimètres de celle de Castle. Elle voulu prendre sa main, mais il fut plus rapide.

« Je suis désolé, pour mon comportement. J'ai eu...J'ai...Je me suis comporté comme un imbécile, c'est juste que...enfin...Je suis désolé Kate... »

« Je sais, j'ai compris, ne t'inquiètes pas... »

« Pourquoi ? » souffla t-il après plusieurs secondes « Pourquoi avoir mentit ? »

« Au début, je veux dire quand je me suis réveillée, j'ai cru que j'avais rêvée, je cru que tout ça n'était que le fruit de mon imagination, un fantasme, et puis, j'ai réalisé que non, et quand...quand tu es venu à l'hôpital, j'ai eu peur, j'ai eu peur que ce ne soit pas un rêve, alors j'ai mentis. J'étais pas prête à te dire que je t'aimais. J'étais morte de trouille à l'idée de te faire du mal. C'était la seule solution qui se présentait à moi, je pensais pas que j'arriverais à gérer mon mensonge, mais plus le temps passait, moins j'y arrivais. J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu. Pour toujours. »

« Je suis là Kate. » répondit-il en lui souriant « Et je serais toujours là. Je te le promet. »

« Il m'a fallu du temps pour le réaliser. »

Il lui sourit de nouveau, et serra sa main un peu plus fort. De sa main libre, il sortit un billet de vingt dollars, puis, il attrapa son sweat, et ils quittèrent le bar, main dans la main, en direction de l'appartement de Beckett. Après plusieurs minutes, elle lâcha sa main, et vint se blottir encore plus prêt de lui, passant une main dans le dos de l'écrivain. Il passa son bras autour des épaules, la serrant contre lui. Elle souriait comme elle n'avait pas sourit depuis longtemps, grâce à lui, son sourire était chaque jour un peu plus grand.

« Je crois que c'est la première fois en quatre ans que je te vois porter un sweat... » souffla t-elle la tête blottie contre sa poitrine

« Il faut un début à tout détective... »

« Rick ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu comptes attendre combien de temps, avant de m'embrasser ? »

Il rit. Il rit aux éclats. Mais elle était sérieuse. Elle le regardait avec les yeux pleins d'étoiles, en attendant qu'il s'arrête de marcher, qu'il la serre dans ses bras, et qu'ils ne fassent plus qu'un. Elle resserra un peu plus sa prise autour des reins de son écrivain.

« Je suis sérieuse... »

« Si je commence, je ne m'arrêterais pas Kate, et je pense que ton appartement est plus confortable que le bitume. Et c'est aussi une meilleure façon de ne pas finir en cellule. »

« S'il te plait Rick, embrasse-moi. »

Un sourire se dessina sur son visage, elle s'arrêta de marcher, et il l'imita. Ils étaient sous un lampadaire, au beau milieu du trottoir. Il fit un pas en avant, réduisant au minimum la distance entre leurs deux corps. Il lui sourit, et elle passa sa main sur sa joue, avant de déposer un vif baiser au coin de ses lèvres.

« Kate... » souffla t-il « Tu es sûre ? »

Elle ne lui répondit pas, et l'embrassa de nouveau au coin des lèvres, ils étaient collés l'un à l'autre, il avait une main dans son dos, et l'autre dans son cou.

« Je veux dire, tu es sûre que tu es pr- »

« J'en suis sûre. J'ai jamais été aussi sûre de quoi que ce soit. Je suis amoureuse de toi. Je t'aime. »

Il l'embrassa, un long baiser, digne des plus grands films hollywoodien. Ils restèrent au milieu du trottoir un long moment, à s'embrasser, avant de reprendre la direction de l'appartement de Kate. C'était le début de leur histoire, une longue, et magnifique histoire. Ils étaient l'un contre l'autre et souriaient bêtement. Ils avançaient tout droit vers l'amour.

* * *

><p>Reviews ? :D<p> 


End file.
